moonlightloversfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:PaniCienia/Pierwszy tekst - Ethan
Witam! Zapraszam na mój pierwszy tekst z uniwersum Moonlight lovers. Na początek zaznaczam, że nie znam jeszcze aż tak dobrze charakterów chłopaków. Inspiruję się, więc charakterami postaci z innej gry, które moim zdaniem są podobne do tych z ML. Tak więc zachowanie Ethana opieram na zachowaniu Subaru Sakamaki. Na razie trochę krótki, ale chcę wybadać czy odpowiada Wam taki charakter Ethana. Mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba :D. Siedziałam na skraju łóżka i rozczesywałam włosy. — Chodź już do mnie — zawołał za moimi plecami Ethan. Zaśmiałam się cicho i zapytałam. — Aż tak jesteś spragniony pieszczot? Za chwilę do ciebie przyjdę, muszę rozczesać włosy, bo rano będę miała jeden wielki kołtun. — I tak będziesz pięknie wyglądać. Ty zawsze pięknie wyglądasz. Spojrzałam na niego kompletnie zbita z tropu. Odłożyłam szczotkę na szafkę nocną i zapytałam. — Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim złośliwcem? On tylko głośno się zaśmiał. Usiadłam na nim okrakiem i pocałowałam go w usta. — Złośliwiec się zakochał — powiedział — W małej, uroczej, trochę głupiutkiej dziewczynce. Uwielbiałam to, jak potrafił łączyć obelgę z komplementem, tak aby nie urazić, ale rozbawić. — Mała, urocza i trochę głupiutka dziewczynka też się zakochała w złośliwcu. Uśmiechną się szeroko i wtulił twarz w moją szyję. — Uwielbiam twój zapach — wyszeptał i przesunął nosem po mojej szyj, wywołując u mnie przyjemne dreszcze, a potem ucałował mnie w miejsce, które sobie wybrał i delikatnie wbił we mnie kły. Ciche westchnienie wyrwało mi się z ust. Od dłuższego czasu jego ugryzienia sprawiały znacznie więcej przyjemności niż bólu. Oderwał się po kilku łykach i spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy. — Wiesz... Cieszę się, że na samym początku byłaś na tyle głupia, żeby latać po całym domu jak poparzona, wpaść na Ivana, dać mu się wyrzucić przez okno i wybrać mnie, jako tego, który ma ocalić twoje życie. Gdyby nie twoja głupota w tamtym momencie nigdy nie byłbym tak szczęśliwy. Przez chwilę patrzyłam na niego osłupiała, dopiero po chwili dotarł do mnie sens jego słów. — Oh Ethan — zawołałam i czule go pocałowałam. *** Następnego dnia Siedziałam na kanapie w salonie, a Ethan ułożył głowę na moich kolanach i przymknął oczy. Uśmiechnęłam się delikatnie, widząc to i pogłaskałam go po głowie, a on zamruczał niczym kot. Zaśmiałam się głośno, a on warknął. — Przestań się ze mnie śmiać. Zemszczę się na tobie za to — zagroził, ale ja nie przywiązywałam do tego większej uwagi. Poznałam go na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, iż jego zemsta będzie polegała na wystraszeniu mnie, ale w rzeczywistości nie pozwoli by, włos spadł mi z głowy. Znudzona przeczesywaniem jego włosów zsunęłam palce na jego policzek i miziałam go po nim. Następnie przesunęłam je w stronę jego ust, delikatnie obrysowałam ich kształt, kiedy miałam już zabrać palec, on mnie ugryzł. — Ała. Ethan! — Sama się o to prosiłaś, a teraz miziaj dalej — mruknął i ułożył moją rękę na swojej głowie. Westchnęłam głośno i ponownie zaczęłam przeczesywać jego włosy. — No proszę, proszę. Kto by się spodziewał, że Eloise tak szybko oswoi Ethana. — zadrwił Beliath, ale leżący na moich kolanach chłopak, tylko mruknął pod nosem, żeby się od nas odwalił i nawet nie otworzył oczu. — Odpuść im Beliath. Powinniśmy się cieszyć, że są szczęśliwi, a nie dogryzać mi z tego powodu. - powiedział Aaron. — Ale ja się cieszę! Chcę po prostu trochę Ethanowi podokuczać — oświadczył. Na te słowa mój ukochany podniósł się. Przerzucił mnie sobie przez ramię i bez słowa wyszedł z salonu. — Możesz mi powiedzieć, co robisz? — Mam dość Beliatha, więc idę do swojego pokoju, a ciebie zabieram ze sobą. — Odpowiedział takim tonem, jakby mówił o pogodzie. Po chwili odstawił mnie na podłogę w swoim pokoju i nic nie mówiąc, położył się na swoim łóżku. — Też możesz się położyć, jeśli chcesz. — Nie potrzebuję twojego pozwolenia. — Odpowiedziałam, podchodząc do niego i siadając obok. — Właśnie, że potrzebujesz. Jesteś moim kielichem i musisz robić wszystko to, co chcę — powiedział, łapiąc mnie za biodra, obracając nas tak, że leżałam pod nim. — A co jeśli odmówię? — zapytałam zadziornym tonem i objęłam go za szyję. — Wtedy czeka cię kara — odpowiedział i wtulił się w moją szyję. — Jesteś moja, tylko moja. Pamiętaj o tym. — Wiem Ethan, wiem — wyszeptałam, również się w niego wtulając. Gdyby ktoś te kilka miesięcy temu powiedział mi, jak potoczy się moje życie, to bym go wyśmiała, ale w tej chwili jestem najszczęśliwszą dziewczyną na świecie i nie żałuję żadnej mojej decyzji. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach